The devoted golfer pays special attention to the condition and cleanliness of his golf clubs. When the grooves in the club heads become filed with dirt, grass and debris, the ability of the grooves to grip the golf ball when struck diminishes. To ensure proper flight or travel when struck, the golf ball must also be clean. Although most golf courses provide golf ball cleaning devices, they are normally found only at intermittent locations, which limits the ability of a golfer to properly wash a golf ball whenever desired. To eliminate this problem, skilled artisans have devoted considerable effort toward portable golf ball cleaning devices that golfers may carry and employ when necessary. However, present portable golf ball cleaning devices are difficult to construct, expensive and difficult to use, which therefore necessitates certain new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide new and improved apparatus and methods for cleaning golf balls.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for cleaning golf balls that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for cleaning golf balls that is easy to use and transport.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for cleaning golf balls that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved methods for cleaning golf balls that are easy to carry out and convenient.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is portable and, when exposed to a massaging force, highly efficient for cleaning a golf ball contained therein.